The Sorceress's Deal
by BluAcuza
Summary: To protect Hyrule from falling into the hands of evil, Link has made the ultimate sacrifice. He made a deal with Cia-he will be hers if she promises to stop her attempt of taking the Triforce. However, Link only stopped one force of evil, Zelda and the rest will have to face off a larger threat, this time, without the help of the hero. Can Link and Zelda survive against the odds?


**A/N: Hi all! As you guys can tell from the summary this is a LinkXCia XD Personally, Cia is one of my favorite characters, and I really like her obsession toward Link XD (probably because it reminds me of myself...O.o) Also, don't worry, this fanfic will eventually end up ZeLink cuz they are my OTP. And BTW ****THIS IS NOT A LEMON** **CUZ I DON'T DO THAT KIND OF STUFF SO DEAL WITH IT.**

**Also, if anybody can draw (cuz I sure can't :/ ) it would be great if you would design a cover for this little fanfic :) just post a link as a review and I can take a look :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN LEGEND OF ZELDA**

Chapter 1

Setting the Stage

The Temple of Souls, once a holy, peaceful place, has now been turned into a bloody battlefield. Bodies of both the forces of dark, and the forces of light was strewn across the blood-soaked ground and screams of pain and the clash of metal can be heard for many miles.

Lana sprinted through the halls of the temple looking for any sign of the tell-tale green hat. Link had charged through the hordes of monsters and eventually got separated from the rest of the group. Of course, since he wielded the Master Sword, cutting down the enemy was easy for him, but she began to notice that he had grown a little too overconfident. Impa had warned him about it, but the young hero did not heed her words. To make matters worse, Proxi encouraged and urged him to end the battle quickly...and as a result, they were no where to be found.

Down the hallway, a group of Hylian soldiers were being overwhelmed by the masses of enemy soldiers. Lana cursed and ran to reinforce them. '_Link...please be alright...'_

Link groaned in pain as he clutched the spot where Cia's dark magic had hit him. He looked up and glared at the dark witch as she began walking towards him.

"A sword is just a tool for the weak to swing around. Only fools and men put confidence in them."

Cia met his glare and laughed menacingly, "Arrogance...Ego...Pridefulness...This darkness nurtured within you...shall be your undoing!"

"W-what did you do to me?" Link growled.

"Don't worry little hero, the answer is right behind you."

Link whirled around and his eyes widened in shock. His shadow stretched and rose to form an exact clone of himself. It pulled out a dark version of the Master Sword and took a mechanical step toward him. Its lifeless, glowing, red eyes met his own and readied itself into a defensive position.

Link ignored the pain in his chest and forced himself up and got into the same position as his clone. He studied his dark counterpart and shuddered. '_He's exactly like me...'_

He heard Cia's laugh behind him as she teleported away. "Have fun my little hero…"

Link grimaced and at the same exact moment, he and his clone charged to battle.

Zelda and her troops are surrounded. For every monster they cut down, more sprang up to take their place. Zelda cursed inwardly, this battle had gone from bad to worse. She was hopelessly outnumbered, and her allies were no where to be found. Link had ran off immediately as soon as they got to the temple, and Lana had taken off after him. The endless halls and rooms eventually caused Zelda and the rest to get separated as well.

'_Cia controls this place...and why wouldn't she, who else would decorate a temple with portraits and statues of the Legendary Hero?'_ Zelda thought wryly to herself.

'_She wants us to get separated…and when we are… she can take us down… one… by… one… ' _

Zelda felt her rapier drop from her numb hand and clatter to the ground. '_This battle was for vain… we will never defeat her… all… is lost'_

Suddenly, she felt a warm glow on the back of her right hand. '_No… not all is lost...'_

"Princess? Are you… alright?" The young Hylian soldier had never seen such hopelessness or despair in the Princess's eyes before. It scared him tremendously, if the Princess, their leader, thought this battle was lost, then how can they possibly hope to win?

"Not all is lost…" The Princess picked up her rapier and met the soldier's eyes with a new, determined, light.

"Because… we all must have faith… in him…" She lifted her head and glared at the horde of enemies.

"Everybody! Do not lose hope now! We can still win this… For Hyrule!"

The responding cheer was all it needed to bring up the soldiers' morale. They continue to fight with more energy and enthusiasm.

Zelda stared at the triforce glowing softly on the back of her right hand. "We will win this… together… Link…"

At the sound of his name, she felt a slight fluttering in her heart. She brushed it away and returned her focus on the upcoming horde.

Link panted heavily as he studied his clone. His dark self did not seem tired at all and rushed forward. Link brought his shield up and barely blocked an overhand strike, and dodged another hit to his undefended right, side. He retaliated quickly and tried to strike the clone's left, but was parried.

They had been playing this deadly game for a while now, and the clone showed no signs of exhaustion. Link on the other hand, was starting to feel his muscles get sore fatigue creep in.

Proxi fluttered by his ear. "Oh no Link… I shouldn't have egged you on…"

"Yeah… well too late for that… any way we can beat him?"

"He's exactly like you in every way, shape, or form… perhaps if we do something… unexpected…" Proxi mused.

"Unexpected huh…" Link's eyes lit up as he thought of an idea.

"Proxi, I need you to distract him, fly up right in his face while I beat the crap outa him."

"WHAT?!"

"C'mon, it'll be easy, plus, he won't be expecting it, notice how he doesn't have a fairy."

"Easy for you! All you have to do is hit him with your sword! What if I get swatted out of the air!"

"You won't, I've seen how good you are at dodging arrows and sword swings...plus you kinda owe me for egging me on."

"ARGH! You are the WORST hero ever! Ok fine! But if I get swatted… you owe me big-time!"

Link grinned at her, "Yeah, you're the best Proxi… ok, on the count of three… one… two… three!"

Proxi rushed into the clones face and shouted in a really obnoxious voice, "HEY! LOOK! LISTEN!"

The clone was incapable of showing emotion, but he backed up, unbalanced and startled. While the clone was being distracted by Proxi, Link rushed up to it and cleanly cleaved it in half. The clone's face showed an expression of what could be called suprised before dissolving into a cloud of dark smoke.

"Yes!" Link cheered.

"I am NEVER EVER going to do that again...EVER!" Proxi grumbled as she flew back to Link's side.

"Now we have to get back to the others" said Link as he began to walk out of the room.

"Well, I think not, love…"

Link turned around and met the dark sorceress's violet-red gaze.

"Not only are you handsome and strong, but also very smart and creative… I wonder how that works in the bedroom…"

"Cia…" Link growled.

"Tsk Tsk, you mustn't growl at your mistress dear, it isn't polite…although it may not be your fault… one of your past lives could transform into a wolf… which might make you a little… wild…" she said hungrily.

"Cut the crap and tell me where the hell my friends are!" Link snarled.

Cia sighed, "very well love, and only because you asked sooo nicely." She waved her hand and five different mirrors appeared. Link's eyes widen with horror as he surveyed each scene.

Ruto and Darunia were battling a large group of giant spiders. Impa and Fi are fighting back-to-back alone, without any support from the army, because the entire legion of soldiers laid dead at their feet. Midna, Agitha, and the Twili troops were forcing their way into a room, only to be pinned inside because large boulders were blocking the entrances. Lana and a small platoon of Hylian soldiers were backed up against a narrow hallway. And Zelda… Zelda… She and her elite guard were surrounded by the enemy on all sides. As Link watched, an arrow flew towards Zelda and pierced her left arm. Link roared with anger as Zelda screamed with pain and clutched her bleeding arm.

"Hmm… this is taking longer that I thought it would…" mused Cia as she observed the battlefield. "Perhaps I should send my troops a little… reinforcement…"

Cia waved her staff toward the mirrors. Five bolts of energy flew out of her staff and into the mirrors. The bolts struck the ground in each battlefield and to Link's horror, a dark clone rose in each scene and ran in to join the fray.

"NO!" Link rushed toward Cia, intending to finish her off.

"Tsk tsk...I'm sorry love, I can't play with you right now… here, these should keep you distracted while I deal with other business."

Cia struck the ground with her staff, and three shadows rose again to form three new clones of Link.

"And to make sure that annoying fairy doesn't interfere again…" Cia waved her hand and a bubble of dark energy appeared around Proxi.

"LINK!" screamed Proxi as Cia brought the bubble containing the fairy back to her.

"Proxi!" Link exclaimed as he glared at Cia. "Give her back!"

"Oh little hero, I do believe you have bigger problems than a captured fairy." cooed Cia as she turned away.

Link raced after her, but was stopped by one of the clones as it swung its sword at him. Link parried and blocked another clone's sword from the right.

Cia turned to the third clone. "Don't kill him… subdue him."

The clone nodded and pulled out its sword to face Link as well.

Link used his shield to push one of the clones back and rolled under the feet of the second one.

"Cia!" he shouted as he was once again attacked by another clone.

"Have fun love…" she cooed, "oh, and you may want to keep an eye out for your friends as well… I'm sure they are having as much fun as you…" she laughed as she teleported away.

Link snarled angrily as he blocked another attack and glanced at his friends battling for their lives.

**A/N: Well, end of chapter 1 :) I originally planned to make this way longer, but then I re-read this and decided to release it early to build up suspense for chapter 2 ^.^ Ok, seeing as how this is my second fanfiction (the first one is still in progress) it'll be great if you guys provide constructive criticism and comments. Until next time :D**


End file.
